justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance: Requester Edition 2 (FANMADE GAME)
NOTE #1: THIS IS A FANMADE GAME, AS STATED IN THE TITLE. NOTE #2: YOU CAN NOT USE ANY OF WHAT I MAKE HERE ON ANY OF YOUR FANMADE JUST DANCE BLOGS. IF YOU DO, I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN. HOWEVER, IF YOU REQUESTED THE ITEM, YOU CAN PUT IT ON YOUR PROFILE IN THE REQUEST SECTION. Just Dance: Requester Edition 2 is a FANMADE game that will be released on October 20, 2017. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Dance Quest'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Showtime' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players sing, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Just Create' (Only available for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) returns since it's debut in Just Dance 3, where players can make their own choreography to the selected dance that they chose. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, and Wii U. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Tracklist * "*" = Covered. * "(D)" = This song is featured in the demo version of the game. * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Mashups Party Master Mode Dance Quests * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive Codenames *Addicted To You: Addictedtoyou *Am I Wrong: Amiwrong *Am I Wrong (Mashup): AmiwrongMU *Am I Wrong (Party Master): AmiwrongALTPM *Animals: Animals *Copacabana: Copacabana *Get Low: Getlow *Get Low (Mashup): GetlowMU *Hey Mama: Heymama *It's Raining Men: Itsrainingmen *Le Freak: Lefreak *Lean On: Leanon *Lights: Lights *Promiscuous: Promiscuous *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces): Shewolf *Star Fox Assault: FalcoSFA *Starships: Starships *Starships (Mashup): StarshipsMU *Summer: Summer *Summer (Mashup): SummerMU *Summer (Party Master): SummerALTPM *We Can't Stop: Wecantstop *What About Love: Whataboutlove Requests Want to request a song?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song in the main series. ARTIST: ORIGINAL GAME:|-|Want to request a mashup?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song from this game. ARTIST: THEME: ICON DANCER: Must be a dancer from the main series. BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose between purple, yellow, green, or blue.|-|Want to request a party master mode?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song with a mashup on this game. ARTIST: BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose any color besides white.|-|Want to request a Showtime?=Then tell me what song from this game you want to have a showtime!|-|Want to request a dance quest?=Then fill out the following: QUEST NAME: SONGS: Must be from this game. Category:Blog posts